DORRR!
by Crimson of Devil
Summary: Kyuhyun sang pembunuh bayaran harus diburu oleh Siwon yang seorang agen intelijen Korea Selatan. Apakah Kyuhyun akan dibunuh atau terjadi hal yang sebaliknya?. RnR please. Wonkyu and other couple
1. Kyuhyun's Teaser

DORRR!

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to their own

Title: DORRR!

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: Zen

Pairing: Wonkyu and others

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Tragedy, Angst

Prolog

-Zen-

DORRR!

Walaupun sudah memakai peredam tapi suara tembakan itu tetap terdengar. Bersamaan dengan itu, pria yang berada diatas tempat tidur itu mati, darah tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari dada kiri pria itu. Sepertinya si penembak memang sudah mengincar jantungnya.

Setelah yakin pria yang dibunuhnya sudah meregang nyawa, penembak itupun keluar dari balik kegelapan, si penembak berjalan sambil memandang datar pria yang dibunuhnya.

Bukannya menghampiri si korban, si penembak yang ternyata namja malah mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya. Dia memencet tombol-tombol ponsel tersebut lalu meletakkannya ke telinganya.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya" kata namja itu dengan nada datar. Terdengar sahutan dari seberang telpon.

"buktinya…Cih" namja itu mendecih pelan. "kau bias melihatnya disurat kabar besok" lanjutnya

"…"

"aku tudak peduli dengan urusanmu. Sekarang kau transfer sisa pembayarannya, aku tidak menerima keterlambatan" katanya lalu menutup telfonnya.

Namja itu lalu melihat korbannya sekali lagi. Namja itu menyadari ternyata pria yang dibunuhnya tenyata berusia sekitar 50-an.

"saying sekali kau harus kubunuh" tersirat sedikit penyesalan dalam nada namja itu berbicara. "bertambah satu dosa lagi yang harus kau tanggung Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menginjakkan kaki di surga, iya kan tuhan?" lanjutnya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan rumah itu sebelum polisi datang menangkapnya.

_Tapi benarkah dia akan masuk neraka, tuhan selalu punya seribu rencana untuknya. Rencana yang dipenuhi tawa dan tangis disaat yang bersamaan. Perjuangan yang berat dengan iming-iming akhir yang membahagiakan. Dan pengorbanan yang membuatnya mengecap manisnya penderitaan_

Present by

-ZEN-

Coming Soon


	2. Siwon's Teaser

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to their own

Title: DORRR! (Siwon's teaser)

Lenght: Chaptered

Author: Zen

Pairing: Wonkyu and others

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Tragedy, Angst

A/N: Just teaser again but this is teaser of Siwon. Hope you like it^^

DORRR!

Satu tembakan dan penjahat itu mati dihadapan siwon. Siwon hanya memandang penjahat yang dibunuhnya dengan pandangan datar. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Pistol yang semula berada ditangannya pun dimasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"Good job Siwon-sshi, kami beruntung bisa membawamu di penangkapan hari ini" kata ketua sambil menepuk bahu Siwon pelan

Yah, mereka memang beruntung. Karena Siwon sudah seperti malaikat maut di badan intelijen mereka. Dibalik wajahnya yang tampan terdapat sejuta dosa yang ditanggungnya. Siwon tidak pernah membiarkan targetnya hidup, bahkan targetnya yang sudah mati lebih banyak daripada target semua agen jika digabungkan.

"semuanya ayo pergi, tugas kita disini sudah selesai"

Sesuai kata-kata ketua, Siwon pun pergi dari gudang itu mendahului rekan-rekan agennya lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Anda memanggil saya kim sajangnim?

"Ne Siwon-sshi, silahkan duduk"

Dipanggil ke kantor direktur bukanlah hal baru bagi Siwon. Direktur memang sering memberi Siwon tugas pribadi mengingat kemampuan Siwon yang luar biasa. Dan Siwon yakin hari ini pasti akan ada tugas lagi.

"Kau melihat berita hari ini?"

"Ne sajangnim, saya melihatnya"

Siwon memang melihatnya, pembunuhan CEO Kim Corp. Kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi dan Siwon yakin pembunuh dari semua kejadian itu adalah satu orang yang sama. Selain karena metode yang digunakan sama, peluru yang digunakan juga sama selalu berukirkan huruf M dengan gaya _old-english_.

"Apa anda sudah menemukan orang yang dicurigai direktur?"

"Bagian penyelidikan sudah mnyelidiki beberapa sumber, dan mereka terkeut karena pembunuhnya seorang pelajar _High school_. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelidikinya, apakah anak itu memang pembunuh atau tidak"

"Saya harus menyamar menjadi apa sajangnim?"

"Menjadi guru pindahan di sekolah nya"

"Baiklah, saya mengerti"

Siwon pun berdiri lalu memberi hormat pada Kim sajangnim. ketika Siwon hendak berbalik, Kim sajangnim pun berujar pelan

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, Siwon-sshi. Jika anak itu memang bersalah, kau harus menangkapnya hidup ataupun mati"

"Ne sajangnim"

Hanya perlu satu kalimat pendek , Siwon pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Musuhnya kali ini tak lebih dari seorang anak _High school_, walaupun harus diakui anak kecil itu penembak yang jitu. Baginya tugas kali ini hanya kerikil kecil yang bisa ditendangnya dengan mudah.

_Apa yang dipikirkan Siwon benar, atau tugas ini akan lebih susah dari yang dia bayangkan?_

Coming Soon

Zen's Present

Setelah lama gak publish akhirnya bisa publish juga. Teaser lagi-_-, kalau review bisa sampai 10 zen bakal updatede cepat wkwkwkw #maksa *digampar*.


End file.
